All Around Me
by bleedingchaos
Summary: First and probably last twilight story. This was a request so please no flaiming. EdwardxBella


BelovedOblivion: Alright guys I'm saying this now I do not want to be judged or Flamed on this story. This is my first and probably last Twilight story. This is a one shot dedicated to my BFF who's always been there for me. I've only seen the movie and have read most of the first book so bare with me alright. Its' gonna be kind of AU so please all you EdwardxBella lovers please enjoy the best you can. And I know this seems rushed but I needed to get this done before the Juices stopped flowing. I was contemplating weather I was going to post this up or not. I wasn't going to but I decided what the hell can it hurt? Again no flames please.

All Around Me

-Monday-

Bella sighed once again as she looked to her left to see the empty seat beside her. It was disconcerting, and quiet frankly it just pissed her off. She didn't know why Edward left her. But he did and all she had to show for it was a broken heart.

When Bella heard Mrs. Hendrix clear her throat she quickly snapped to attention.

"So as you all know this Saturday is forks 50th anniversary and to honor it we are holding a small talent show. And as My final for my seniors all will have to participate in the talent show. I want you to come with something original and speaks something about your life." Mrs. Hendrix said

Bella stared wide eyes at her teacher. It figures. Bella now knew the term 'when it rains, it pours' truly sucked. She groaned to herself as she grabbed her books and stuffed them in her bag. It means she had a week to plot her demise. Oh yes Edward should be feeling a lot of pain right now because she wished all the plagues on him for having abandoned her like this.

He Left about 3/4ths through the senior year meaning he left about a month ago, And without much explanation to boot. All he said in his fancy script was _'I need to go away for a while, I need to find and collect myself again and it's impossible to do so while I'm around you. Please understand and forgive me. Edward.'_

Walking into the parking lot she almost expected to see his silver Volvo parked there with him leaning against it giving her his famous lopsided grin and opening his arms in welcoming to her. But she quickly shrugged those thoughts aside before she fell into her spout of depression again.

'Was it really so bad of me to ask to be what he was. I just want to be with him forever. Is it really that selfish of me to want it?' She thought as she climbed into her Truck and drove home.

-Saturday-

Bella was shaking uncontrollably. She was so nervous she felt like she was going to empty her stomach, But it was a good thing she decided to skip dinner today.

"And now last but not least Bella Swan" A woman said over a microphone

Bella went onto stage and looked out to the crowd. She was for once glad that forks' population was close to non existent compared to phoenix. She licked her dry lips and for once thought she would pass out without Edward's help.

The Music started to play softly and she sighed "this is for Edward" She whispered even though the crowd probably didn't hear.

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say  
We are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

As I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand I give it you  
Now you own me, all I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed.

The Guitars slowly faded away and she was flushed from Exerting herself. The crowd was cheering hardily her friends all in the front row were cheering her on.

She looked towards the back and had to say she was a little more then surprised when she saw Carlisle and Esme in the crowd…But what really made her heart stop was when her eyes landed on Pure Amber eyes that were staring straight back at her. She trailed down that perfect angelic face to find those sinful lips in a sensuous smile.

'Edward' She thought as she flushed deeply knowing her heard everything. "I'm here for you" He mouthed to her. She looked back to his parents who were smiling affectionately at her.

Walking off stage she made a quick goodbye to her friends and made her way towards Edward. As she neared him He opened his arms in welcoming to her. She folded into his arms perfectly. "I've missed you" She said. He chuckled a sinful sound that played havoc with her body. "And I you" He whispered back to her.

"I have something very special planned tonight Bella. Will you partake in it?" Edward asked

She gave a light smile and nodded. Edward took her to his Volvo and from there drove to his home. Which was decorated with many Lights. It looked like the area they danced at prom.

Carlisle and Esme were both dressed in white standing under some arch way. And she glanced over at Edward to find him in a black suite. She suddenly felt Nervous. "Edward…what's going on?" She asked

He didn't answer but merely knelt in front of her and opened a small box that held a Canary Diamond. She Gasped. "Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the Honors of becoming Bella Cullen" He asked her.

Tears gathered in her eyes "Oh Edward of course I will!" She cried out as she flung herself into his arms. He stood and walked to where Esme and Carlisle were standing. "Carlisle is going to marry us" Edward whispered. Bella Gave Carlisle a Bright smile as he spoke the binding words. They both said their I do's and he smiled as he lent into her "And so the Lion claimed his bounding little lamb" Edward Murmured as he claimed her lips as her husband.

In all her life it was the most delicious kiss she'd experienced in all her 18 years.

Esme and Carlisle embraced Bella "Welcome to the family" Esme said.

"Thank you" Bella replied

"We'll leave you two be. We have to go check with the others" Carlisle said as he and his mate took their leave.

"That leaves us the house for tonight. There is one last thing I must do" Edward said leading her into the house and taking her to his room. He sat her on the couch and sat beside her.

"Bella, I've been thinking… I do not want to live my life without you…ever. And after what happened with James I don't think I can bare the thought of something like that happen to you again." He said

Bella held her breath as she had an Idea what he was about to ask.

"Bella…will you join me…join me in our forever?" he asked her. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "I would nothing more then to spend eternity with my husband" she whispered.

He held her tightly. "I'm so afraid Bella" he whispered and it took a lot for him to admit that he was afraid of something. "I trust you" she said. "I know" He whispered back.

"As you know it's going to hurt. But I think I have a way to make the pain be less noticeable" He said as he stood and suddenly his jacket was off and his shirt unbuttoned. She gaped at him as her hand itched to touch him.

He smirked "I think this will make it much easier on you" He said as he lent down to claim her lips and she froze. He pulled back "You don't have to hold back this time"

He whispered huskily. Desire rose inside her so hot if burned her from the inside out.

Smiling he sat back down and pulled her closer as he kissed her again and her hands went to tangle in his Hair as she kissed him back with all her might. He let out a soft groan as his hand traced her cheek then to her neck until it dropped to wrap around her waist and he pulled her closer till they were chest to chest.

"Its unfair that I'm exposed and your not" he whispered. Bella flushed lightly as she nodded catching his drift and lifted her shirt over her head. She thought his eyes couldn't be more beautiful as they smoldered in desire as he watched the rise and fall of her ample chest.

"Your breath taking" He whispered. She grinned "Then I guess it's a good thing that you don't need to breathe huh?" She said. With that said he devoured her lips in a scorching kiss while he cupped her breasts and kneaded them gently.

Bella gasped as he touched her so intimately for the first time. "Edward" She gasped arching into his caresses making him smirk smugly. "Since were going all the way there's no need for me to hold back" Edward said giving a gentle squeeze to her bosom making her moan again.

"Music to my ears" He murmured against the hollow of her throat. She shivered as his tongue slithered up her neck to the lobe of her ear where he took it in between his teeth and tugged lightly.

"Edward you're driving me insane" Bella whimpered. "Good because you've been doing about the same since I first laid eyes on you" he said and with quick movement he had her bra off falling to the floor as his mouth attached to her breast and sucked gingerly. She cried out his name in surprise as she arched against him.

He chuckled lightly and she scowled down at him. "This is my first time Edward" She said. He grew a little serious "I know." He said then smiled. "Hopefully not your last though" He said.

She flushed as she watched him disrobe them both the rest of the way and they were now nude in front of each other. "Bella you are truly beautiful" Edward whispered.

She flushed as she looked him up and down. "I would love to see you in the sun as you are now" She said. He chuckled as he lent her back on the couch kneeling between her legs. She knew what he was intending so she spread her legs with a huge flush as she cradled him between her legs.

"I love you." He whispered as he pressed the tip against her opening. And his lips pressed against her neck.

"I'm ready" She whispered. He bit into her neck then and she cried out in pain and pleasure.

He pulled back afraid he would take to much. And then he surged forward bringing a new sensation to her. The pain was mixing with the pleasure of his rocking hips and his moans. She couldn't tell where the pleasure began and where the pain stopped. All she knew was that she was getting overwhelmed and the burning in her was growing.

When they were both teetering over the edge she screamed Edwards name as both pleasure and Pain shot through her being and she lost consciousness.

When she awoke as was in Edwards arms. She knew they were outside and that they were lying on the warm grass. The field that had became their sacred place. She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her with the most beautiful smile. Sitting up she noticed they were both nude and sparkling in the sun.

"You pulled through I'm glad" Edward said. She only managed a slow nod as her eyes stayed focused on him. He chuckled "You said you wanted to see me in the sun like this" he whispered. "Indeed" She said with a chuckle noting the changes in her. "I can't believe I'm finally like you" She said

"Yes neither can I. I can't imagine why anyone would want to be like this…What am I going to do with you my silly little lamb?" He said chuckling

She laughed and with quick movement she had him down on his back with her on top. "Seems your silly little lamb has become a Lioness." She said and they both shared one of the many laughs in their forever.

THE END!


End file.
